


Ruin Me

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: After a night out, Stuart wants it so badly.





	Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who said: "god....... i need 2d....... getting rekt........ by a female s/o....... with a strap on......."

“You want it so bad, don't you?” You asked with devilish grin as you pushed 2D closer to the bed. He nodded as he gulped, whining with each step. The two of you had made a deal: If he could wear that plug for a whole evening, you were all his for a night. You loved occasionally topping, being in total control of him and calling him dirty things. 

“I want it,” 2D mumbled after gasping when his knees hit the edge of the bed. It obviously caused him to tense up and the plug to nudge at the right place, “R-ruin me.” You pulled him in for a kiss, hot and open-mouthed, and it was certainly easy to feel how excited he was about the idea of what to come.

You had an arm around his neck and shoulder and when he tried to deepen the kiss further, you pulled away and grabbed him by the hair, “I’m in charge here. Get onto the bed and get ready for me.”

It had come as a surprise when he had admitted that he was into these sorts of things but you had quickly found out that you liked it too. The fact that he had gone so far as to wear a plug for a whole night out, just for you, turned you on like never before. He was ready for you. Just like that, and it was suddenly quite disappointing for you that you hadn't taken the opportunity to experiment with some public-restroom-sex. 

You went to the bathroom, rummaging through the drawers. A moan came from the bedroom and you smiled to yourself, he was right in there and so ready for you. Eventually, you found the lube and soon you were clicking on the strap-on, watching 2D kneel on the bed. He was ridiculously hard already but it was no wonder after having walked around with the plug all evening. His every move had made it nudge against his prostate, causing him to groan and lean forwards right as you were out with the rest of the band. Now, it was lying beside him and you felt a bolt of excitement up your spine. 

“Get on all fours,” you smirked, uncapping the tube of lube and drizzling some onto your fingers. You stroked the fake cock, lubing it up nice and slowly until you heard 2D’s noise of impatience. It made you scoff, pushing his head down into the mattress, “Nearly there, control yourself and stay like that.”

You reached down to ease your way inside of him, listening to him whimper and it made you decide not to go slow and definitely not stop until he was a mess. 

“Please,” he groaned and you started fucking him without hesitation. It made him shake already, hands in his hair as he whined at every movement of your hips, “That's it, pretty boy, you're mine. My little bitch, huh? It's not even gonna take very long, is it?” 

He shook his head and let out a pained groan that turned into a moan as soon as you pushed forwards again. His fingers dug into the sheets, pulling roughly and you placed your hands on his hips.

“Fuck, y/n,” 2D whimpered and it seemed as if he wasn't even sure himself if it was because of pain or pleasure, “It's so sensitive, oh my God, and so good.” Pleasure then. 

You reached over him, grabbing at the blue hair and pulled him up again to stand on all fours, “You're an absolute whore for this, aren’t you?” He simply nodded and you pulled harder at his hair as well as snapped your hips forward. The noise that erupted from his throat was absolutely sinful. You wanted to hear that sound over and over, creating a hard and fast rhythm of your hips. 

“Can I touch myself?” 2D asked, nearly begging, “P-plea-oh fuck.”

“No, you're gonna fucking come untouched, baby,” you grinned, pushing him back once more and reaching for his arms, pinning his wrists to his back, “I’m gonna fuck your little ass so hard that you'll be drooling.” 

It was clear when you started hitting the right spot because 2D practically started crying, “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh fuck! That's it, baby, right there. Please.”

“You know I love it when you beg me,” you smirked, pulling harder at his wrists, “Gonna make you come. So hard.” 

“So soon, y/n,” he replied in a strained voice, “Please, let me come, I'm gonna come!” You watched as his body tensed up, and it was enough to feel how you got even wetter. He was definitely owing you one. He cried out and you fucked him through his orgasm, his breathing ragged and face red. 

When he had finally calmed down just a little bit, you gave in to your curiosity about how much more he could take and started fucking him again with the strap-on. It made his eyes nearly roll back into his skull and your smirk to widen. To your surprise, he had no intention of pulling away from you, instead he started moving himself back into you. You knew it must have been intense because 2D wasn't even allowed to touch you any further after you’d come. It was too sensitive, so this must've been torture, and he fucking loved it.

You left him on the bed, a drooling mess with tears down his face, and when you went to clean the strap-on in the sink, he turned his head and looked at you. It was the smuggest grin you had ever seen, and he simply mouthed a ‘thank you’. 


End file.
